


Orange and Red and Grey

by mintweather



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M, Margo - Freeform, Multi, Pumpkin carving, Short & Sweet, callett, gark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintweather/pseuds/mintweather
Summary: Green Creek Discord Halloween Exchange 2018, for my girl Aline.Featuring Callett cuddles, Margo pumpkin carving, and some bantering.





	Orange and Red and Grey

“Are you sure this is safe?” Maggie calls down from where she’s perched on Elizabeth’s shoulders and Thomas smiles at her warmly, flashes her a thumbs up.

“I got you if you fall,” he says, spotting the both of them, and his hands hover over Maggie’s waist. It’s autumn, then, and the leaves are vibrant oranges and reds. The pack is preparing for Halloween, decorating the house at the end of the lane with paper mache bats and little knick knacks. Carter had volunteered to get the more heavy duty stuff in the next town over, dragging Kelly along with him while Joe insisted that he wanted to come along with his brothers, only to immediately quiet down when he saw Ox coming up the road with a ladder. Robbie takes Joe’s place in the car. Gordo trails after Ox, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else, and Ox shoos him inside, where Mark is making paper ghosts. Halloween is one of the pack’s favorite holidays.

Maggie yelps as Elizabeth loses her footing briefly and she flails, falling back into Thomas, and the three adults come crashing down in a little heap. Maggie pushes herself up with a soft groan, crunchy leaves in her hair, and blows one out of her face.

“We’re too old for this,” she mumbles, and Elizabeth laughs, the sound like tinkling bells. Maggie smiles then, and the fond look Thomas gives both women has Ox looking away, taking Joe’s hand in his and going around the house to the other side. Love is a beautiful thing.

By that night, the house is fully decked out in both cute and terrifying ornaments, life size coffins, a creepy little robot girl on a swing, and a fog machine. Carter always goes all out. The smaller things, like the bats and fake spiderwebs and the boarded up windows were all thanks to Mark, Gordo, Maggie, Elizabeth, and Thomas. Maggie found it curious as to how such juvenile activities could be so fun, so uplifting. Whenever she was with the Bennetts, or rather, Thomas and Elizabeth, she found herself smiling so much her face hurt, the way it did whenever she’d have a day off on Halloween and she and a much smaller Ox would spent the night in, watching  _ The Nightmare Before Christmas  _ and binging candy, her quiet baby tucked in tightly against her, head resting on her chest. Curtis would be working late, Gordo made sure, so it was just the two of them. 

She finds herself in a similar situation a few hours later when they all bunch up on the couch, huddling in blankets as the scary movie starts up with menacing music. Elizabeth leans on Maggie’s side, head tucked under her chin while her hand cards through Thomas’s fur. His head rests on Maggie’s lap, and he lays on the floor in his wolf form, snuggled up to the two women. He prefers to sleep with the scent of his mates rather than watching the screen.  _ Werewolves _ , Maggie thinks,  _ always touching. _ She never minded it much, though, especially if it was Thomas and Lizzie. They made her feel like a twenty year old girl again, with stars in her eyes and big dreams, until Curtis had crushed it in his horrible hands. With Ox, Thomas, and Lizzie, everything felt like it could be alright again, even after all of the bullshit they’d gone through.

The pack stays in late watching old horror movies once the garage closes, but Gordo’s never really liked movies so he and Mark head back to their own house as the sky drizzles, pumpkins piled up in their arms. Gordo’s really tired and wants to sleep, but Mark has other plans. 

“Could you lend a hand?” Mark asks, and Gordo thinks he has some weird obsession with crafting halloween decorations he never knew about because he’s been doing it for most of the day without a complaint. “Oh wait, you don’t have one.”

Gordo  _ scowls  _ and is about smack him upside the head with his stump when Mark laughs brightly, ducking away. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” His voice makes butterflies explode in Gordo’s stomach and Gordo thinks that’s gross, kind of wants them out. 

“I’m going to sleep,” he groans, and turns to head upstairs when Mark reaches out and grips his good wrist. 

“Come on… keep me some company.” Gordo’s about to argue but Mark already has that dumb as shit smug look on his face because he knows Gordo can’t say no to him. “Let’s drink some wine.”

“Wine and pumpkin carving?”

“The height of luxury.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

It’s half an hour later and crickets chirp outside as Gordo struggles with his carving knife, holding the pumpkin haphazardly with his entire right arm and digging the knife in messily with his left hand. Mark hovers over him with his hands slightly outstretched. He looks like a concerned mother. 

“Maybe we should just go to bed. Gordo-  _ Gordo _ , you’re going to hurt yourself.” He manages to snatch the pumpkin away, and Gordo shoots him a glare. 

“I can  _ do it. _ I fucking can.” Mark rolls his eyes.

“Of course you can. You’re just reckless.” Gordo sighs in response and stands, chair scraping against the wood as it’s pushed back, and Mark puts his pumpkin down on the counter before going to him, wrapping his arms around his waist before one of his hands slides up to cup Gordo’s face. Gordo leans into it, relishes the feeling of the callouses in Mark’s skin against his cheek.

“Hate you,” he mutters, and Mark leans forward to kiss his mate’s brow. Gordo’s body burns at the contact. 

“I can definitely tell you do, with that look on your face.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

Mark leans his forehead against Gordo’s and the two stay like that for a moment, Gordo drowning in a sea of blue while Mark tries to commit every inch of his face to memory. Their voices drop to murmurs and whispers. The trickling of rain outside surges into a downpour, and leaves rustle as the cold autumn air drifts through them.

They go to bed.

Dozing off, Mark buries his face into Gordo’s abdomen, while Gordo wraps his arms around his shoulders, laying on his side. Somewhere far off, a boom of thunder shakes the earth. The world is a soothing, muted grey.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been swamped with loads of schoolwork so it's not as long or as good as I had hoped to write (original outline had this being 3k) but I haven't had much time. I hope you enjoyed, Aline, you angel!


End file.
